Abnormality
by xxxAriha
Summary: SEQUEL TO FREAK! You loved Ariel, now meet Dylan, her exact opposite. He controls water and he's sane. He also has no place and is just as abnormal as Ariel, if not more so. Can he make the cut on the team or will he sink before he can swim? OH, and towards the end, SPOILER ALERT. If you haven't seen the end of Young Justice Season 2, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Red eyes gleamed in the dark, the only thing visible in the shadows of the club. In the span of a heartbeat, the strobe lights flashed on and the eyes were a memory. Dylan blinked, blue eyes clearing. Okay, freaky. He slipped past dancing couples, looking for the eyes. Something drew his attention to the entrance in time to see a girl slip out; her fire colored red hair the last thing he saw of her.

* * *

"Dick?"

Ariel stared at the smoke. She knew well enough the only thing in that direction would be Mount Justice. She had realized that, weird as it was, if fire was near enough, she could sense it. Could see who it had trapped. Though she couldn't bear the thought of seeing Dick aka Nightwing burning, she couldn't help but want to know if he was alright.

"Ariel?"

The ball of fear that had gripped her heart slowly trickled away.

"You're alright?"

"Yeah," was his reply.

Ariel stared at the smoke, wanting to wander closer but choosing to stay away.

"What happened?"

* * *

Dylan kicked at a rock with his black shoes, watching the smoke. Why was it when something exciting happened in Happy Harbor, he was too far away to get there in relatively fast time? He began walking towards it. Was it too much to ask? A shadow passed him overhead and his head shot up, eyes widening as he took in the sight of a girl on a flying horse.

"Holy shit!" he cried, ducking into a shadow.

The girl's head whirled around. Her eyes were hidden behind sunglasses but Dylan knew she was watching for something. And since he had made himself so audible, he suspected he was her intended target. He crept back a few inches, so that he couldn't see the girl anymore. When he was sure he wouldn't be seen, he turned tail and ran, following the maze of alleys and back streets, not really sure where he was going. He glanced back, still running. No one was behind him. Slowly, he went from back breaking running to jogging until he was walking. Still he looked back. When he thought it was safe to turn away, he did, stopping fast. The girl was standing in front of him, her winged horse behind her. The black sunglasses made it hard to see her eyes but he knew she was glaring at him.

"Pretty late for you to be out, huh?" she asked.

Dylan didn't respond. How did she even know how old he was? Or was she just guessing?

"My mom doesn't really object," he retorted.

Her lips curled into a half smile.

"Impressive," she admitted. "But not the answer I was looking for."

Her hand went to the reins of her horse and she started to lead it away.

"I need your name," she said as she walked away.

"Dylan. Just Dylan."

He didn't know why he told her his name. Well, now it was too late.

"Just Dylan?" she asked.

A laugh was in her voice.

"Wait, why'd you need my name?" he asked.

He was suddenly nervous. That laugh had sounded amused yet a little dark.

"I just wanted to know who I'd have to hunt down if Sportsmaster started knocking at my door."

With that she and her horse vanished in a wave of flames. The flames shot back at him. Dylan threw up his hands, water developing between him and the attacking fire. The steam that resulted shielded him as he broke into another run, headed for home.

* * *

On a nearby roof, Ariel watched Just Dylan as he ran, holding tight to Loki's reins. The horse had aged a bit and in that time had lost his desire to talk to her much anymore. No more witty banter. Good. Back to Just Dylan though. He certainly had a little interesting power. Perhaps she should have called Nightwing but this was her find. And she intended to watch him well.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightwing let out a yawn, leaning back a bit in the chair. He'd moved from the Hall of Justice to Ariel's apartment. Not that she minded. She'd spent that past hour sitting in a chair, staring at her laptop screen. She hadn't said two words to him. Normally she was more verbal than this. He glanced at her, missing the good old days when she was part of the team.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Her eyes were on him, watching him in a guarded sort of way.

"No reason," he replied fast.

She smirked and went back to whatever it was she was doing. Nightwing stretched and yawned again. The apartment was dim, purely because she preferred candlelight to anything else. He could have fallen asleep now. But he wanted a shower first. He trusted Ariel with his secret identity, a fact that was kept between the two of them. Batman would never believe that she'd figured it out all on her own. He thought he knew her well. He had no idea.

* * *

Dylan stretched out on the back seat of his SUV, looking out at the ocean. He'd parked close to the ocean so that he could watch the waves dance under the black curtain of night. And, if he woke up early enough, the first morning rays. Those were when the ocean was prettiest. He breathed in the salt air, feeling the pull of the ocean. He had a feeling he wouldn't be getting away with just watching it. It tugged at him from the inside out and he couldn't resist the pull. But he'd spent his night on land and wanted to sleep. So he rolled on his side, breathing deeply. The smell of sea surrounded him, wrapping around him like an intangible blanket. He closed his eyes, breathed it in and slept.

* * *

To say she didn't trust her was a lie. M'gann trusted Ariel well enough to know the other girl had her back. It was why she hadn't said anything when Ariel had been the last to board the Bio-ship. But she was getting weird looks from Wonder Girl. Ariel kept returning said looks with small, satisfied ones of her own. M'gann just prayed that Ariel didn't start anything. Who knew what she could do as of late?

"Did Nightwing catch you up on the situation?" M'gann asked, abruptly.

A slow smile crossed Ariel's lips. She wasn't even shocked. M'gann was tempted to enter the girl's mind but chose not to. She had a few resignations about ticking someone off who could wield fire.

"Of course. Why else would I be here?" Ariel retorted.

"I know you and Artemis were friends even though neither of you would admit it," M'gann went on.

Ariel suppressed an eye roll. She was glad M'gann wasn't reading her mind. If she did, she'd find every little bit of data that Nightwing had shared with her. How Kaldur was not a betrayer but a double agent. How Artemis was alive and an undercover agent. She couldn't understand why Wally was so upset. Then again, he'd left the masks behind for a normal life. If being able to run almost as fast as the Flash could be easily ignored than he could play normal. Ariel cast a glance at Nightwing. He knew her position on the whole Wally thing. He knew and didn't say anything, eyes on the Manta-flyer below.

"This has nothing to do with Artemis or Kaldur," Ariel said, voice cold.

M'gann stared at her sadly as Artemis stood.

"I don't know if I have an expiration date or not. And if I do, I don't care. I intend to fight until that day comes. I will do as much damage as possible to them to make them regret every making me."

Her smile had darkened a bit.

"And if that means I get some revenge for my fallen comrades along the way then so be it," she declared.

The bio ship was silent for a few heartbeats.

"I like her," Wonder Girl declared.

* * *

He could hear the footsteps as they approached, trying to be silent. Dylan let his eyes slide open, feigning sleep in order to determine what the footsteps meant. No amateur cop would ever approach so slowly and quietly. This meant things were bad. He reached out with his power, willing the water to assist him. He felt the ocean respond, felt it twist over itself, stirring into a storm. Even before the face outside his SUV window became clear, he let the ocean crash over the car, hearing the roar of it as well as the sound of a body hitting the side. He maneuvered his way through the seat to the driver's seat, turning the keys which waited in the ignition. He drove through the still crashing waves, skidding across the road as he drove away. Something in him made him smile. Years of running had made his parents professionals in the art. He was glad to see that he'd also gotten some experience. He glanced in the rearview mirror and felt a bit of dismay to find that he was being pursued by two black Hummers.

"You want to play?" he muttered to himself. "Let's play."

He let his eyes flash, watching as they changed to a lighter blue in the rearview mirror. The ocean churned, lifting in huge waves and twisting around itself. Attack mode. The water morphed into a dragon, whipping it's snake like body at the two Hummers. Dylan watched the two Hummers draw to a stop as water rained down upon them, smiling.

"And that's how its done!"

'_Really?_'

A headache crashed down on him and he swerved the car, slamming into the cliff adjacent to the road. His head smacked into the steering wheel and for a few minutes his vision swam. When his vision cleared, he weakly glanced out his window, looking into the brown eyes of a cocoa colored woman who smiled at him.

"Welcome to the Light," she said, smiling at him. "Dylan."


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel watched the waves. Something was wrong. They were far too active for even the Manta-flyer to make. She glanced at Nightwing who was piloting the bio ship. M'gann had gone into the Manta-flyer, alone in enemy territory. She didn't like it.

"Permission to go in alone," she requested.

Nightwing didn't even think. He just nodded, as if his answer would have made a difference. Ariel smiled at him before dropping from the bio ship. She plunged into the water, swimming downwards. Another good thing about having gasoline as blood. Her fire worked underwater and she could tolerate it a little more than usual for someone connected to fire. Made her perfect for this mission.

* * *

Dylan came to, trapped in what appeared to be a pod. It was small, giving him no room to move around. He glanced around frantically with his eyes but found himself to be alone. Literally. The entire room was dark, void of anything else.

"Hello!" Dylan yelled.

He pushed at the glass of the pod with all his strength. It didn't budge. Within that pod, he couldn't hear the ocean calling to him. It was like being deaf. Not worse than being deaf. It was almost as if the pod had no water in the air within. But that was impossible! All air had water. He closed his eyes, reaching out, pushing past whatever block was around him. Now he could feel the faint cry of the water as it churned overhead. This made no sense! He was underwater. The ocean's pull should have been stronger so why was it barely there? He pushed at the glass again and got the same result.

"Great, just great," he mumbled.

He rested his forehead against the glass and sighed.

"Why so glum chum?"

The voice made him jump. It was familiar, feminine and scary. Dylan looked up, meeting a pair of sunglasses that hid red eyes encased in black.

"Oh, you again," Dylan remarked glumly.

She smiled.

"Well, Dylan, it's been what, a few days? Two? I'm sure it was two."

She seemed to be talking more the herself than him. Dylan took the opportunity to study her. Her bangs in the front were black but the rest of her hair was red and orange. Like fire. She was in black jeans and a black tank hidden under a short, black jacket. What was with this chick and black? Even her shoes were black! And why was she soaked? Her hair dripped pearls of water to the floor.

"How'd you get in here?" Dylan asked.

"Swam to the ship, welded a hole in it and then fixed it quick. They probably know some damage has been done to the ship so they'll be coming soon."

She acted like the thought just occurred to her.

"Well, can you get me out of here?" Dylan asked.

Those hidden eyes watched him.

"I could. I mean, this is a rescue mission," she mused.

"Could you make this decision a little faster please?" Dylan urged.

He was getting sick of being in this pod. She grinned.

"Hope you're wearing flame retarded panties," she joked, stepping back a few steps.

Her hands burst into flames and she lifted her arms into the air, flames licking the ground around her feet before spiraling up her body, to her hands. She thrust her hands towards his pod and the flames followed, slamming into it. Dylan withheld a cry of terror, watching from inside as those flames began eating away at his cell. For a second, he was afraid she'd burn him but she managed to pull back just in time.

"And voila! Instant freedom!" she proclaimed. "Should totally be a cereal."

"Uh sure, whatever," Dylan agreed hurriedly.

She'd rescued him from a pod that left him pretty much deaf, dumb and blind. If he had to stroke her ego a bit as well as further enhance her insanity, he could do that. It was probably as cheap as she'd go.

"So, do you know where there's a way out?" he asked.

He was scanning the room but so far saw no way out.

"Not a one," she replied.

He looked at her.

"So, what do I do?" he asked.

"Nothing, Ariel."

They both turned, approached by a boy close to their age but still a few years older. He had dark skin and was trailed by a girl wearing a tiger mask.

"Kaldur!" Ariel greeted happily. "Been a long time."

"Indeed," Kaldur agreed. "But you'll find things have changed in that time."

"I know the drill," Ariel retorted.

She cast a glance at Dylan.

"I'd take cover if I was you," she advised.

He didn't need to be told twice. Something about her serious side sent him ducking behind the partly destroyed pod just as the tiger lady attacked. Ariel seemed happy to oblige, shielding her upper body from the power kick.

"Hey hey, pretty kitty," Ariel taunted. "You must be Tigress."

She grinned, shoving the taller girl back.

"And you must be Ariel," Tigress retorted.

Ariel smirked.

"It's Hell Fire when I'm in uniform," Ariel retorted. "Observe!"

She snapped her fingers, flames leaping from them and swallowing Tigress. With that done, she turned to Kaldur.

"I know everything," she declared.

Dylan saw something pass in Kaldur's eyes but that didn't stop him from leaping forward, attacking Ariel with water. She braced herself but didn't need to. Dylan leapt up, calling the water towards him. It twisted around his arm before he sent it flying back at Kaldur. The water sent Kaldur right into one of the steel walls and he fell to the floor, knocked out.

"Impressive," Ariel praised.

"Thanks," Dylan said.

He stared down at Kaldur.

"So, what now?" he inquired.

"Now?" Ariel inquired.

She grinned.

"Now we go free the others."


	4. Chapter 4

'_Ariel?'_

Ariel smirked.

'_M'Gann, about time you got the link online. What'd ya need?'_

'_Nightwing says you're on board the flyer. Where are you?'_

' _Somewhere in the bowels of this place. I'll keep headed upwards, 'kay? You head down. If we don't meet up inside, we'll focus on getting out.'_

'_I'm not leaving until I get a piece of Kaldur!' _M'Gann declared, her voice bouncing off Ariel's head.

'_Trust me, he's not worth it,' _Ariel replied mentally.

She noticed Dylan watching her, curious and a little freaked out.

'_I'm signin' off,' _Ariel warned.

With that, she temporarily closed the link.

"What?" she asked Dylan.

"Nothing. You just looked to be spacing out. And I don't think that's a good idea," he replied.

"Well then you're right," Ariel retorted.

She slid past him, peeking around the corner. So far, it was clear.

'_Nightwing?'_

Hopefully M'Gann had set the link up with him.

'_Yes?'_

She really should have more faith in M'Gann.

'_How are we so far?'_

'_Good. I'm fairly certain you breaking in drew their attention away from M'Gann.'_

'_So glad I can be helpful. Night, I've got a civilian with me. What do I do?' _

If it had been her choice, she would have just left him in the pod. But there ran the risk that she wouldn't be able to get back to him.

'_I recommend getting out of there,' _Nightwing replied. '_Civilians come first.'_

Ariel smirked.

'_My civilian isn't exactly normal.'_

"Hey!"

Ariel jumped, the voice cutting through her shaky connection to the link.

"Great, lackies," she grumbled, ducking behind the corner and jabbing Dylan back.

He stumbled a bit but didn't need to be told to start running. Surprisingly, he was proving to be faster than Ariel herself. She turned a bit, throwing flames into the hallway behind. If it didn't stop them, it would at least slow them down.

"Where are we going" Dylan asked.

Ariel sighed. Why was she expecting so much from a civilian?

"We're getting you out," she announced.

She touched her hand to the side of the manta flyer.

"Fingers crossed that this leads out!"

Dylan stepped back as water gushed in, swirling around his ankles.

"Nice work Ariel!" Ariel said. "Why thanks, Ariel!"

"Are you seriously talking to yourself?" Dylan asked, incredulous.

"Who else can I trust?"

Then she plunged into the water. Dylan followed her in, the current sweeping him away.

"Wakey wakey," Ariel cooed.

Nightwing glanced over at her, where she crouched beside the boy he'd help drag from the water.

"Who is that?" Beast Boy whispered to M'Gann.

"An old friend," M'Gann replied.

She focused then on driving the Bioship.

* * *

"So, who is he?"

Dylan groaned a bit and let out a cough as he sat up, painfully slow.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Ariel greeted.

Dylan prepared a response but paused, looking around the room. Nightwing, Miss Martian and Superboy were standing in the room, looking down at him. Ariel turned away from him, smiling at the others.

"This is Dylan. Just Dylan."


	5. Chapter 5

"Just Dylan!"

Dylan repressed a sigh. After all, it was M'Gann and she'd been the nicest to him for the hour and a half he'd been with them, wandering the halls of the Hall of Justice. Ironic, really. Slowly, he turned. M'Gann dropped from her flight pattern, inches from him.

"You shouldn't wander. We've got some other members who don't know what you look like yet. They might get carried away."

"Are you implying I'm in danger?" Dylan asked.

He couldn't help it. He'd woken up in a room, under intense scrutiny from Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian and Ariel. Though Ariel had been more amused than intense. But her eyes creeped him the hell out and he couldn't help it. Then again, she was the reason Nightwing had left the room so he really should be thankful. For some reason, the older hero was giving him the death watch kind of stare. Not like he was wishing him dead but more like he was sending a warning. Step out of line and you die. And Dylan got the message perfectly.

"Here, we got you some new clothes," M'Gann said, offering them to him.

Another plus to being kidnapped by weirdo psychos. They had taken his clothes and replaced them with some odd, skintight bodysuit kind of thing. Dylan didn't know what was more awkward. Knowing supervillians had seen him naked or standing in front of M'Gann in a skintight suit. And when he said skintight, he meant skintight. Nothing was left to the imagination. **NOTHING**. Dylan accepted the clothes gratefully.

"Thanks," he said.

M'Gann just smiled.

"Don't worry about it Just Dylan, you can change in there."

She pointed to a nearby bathroom.

"I'll wait out here and escort you back to the lobby. Everyone will be here by then."

Dylan nodded and went to the bathroom, suppressing the urge to dislodge said skintight clothes from his butt crack.

* * *

"Is his name really Just Dylan?"

Ariel grinned at Nightwing.

"Nah, his name's Dylan but I enjoy teasing him," she replied.

"Because," Nightwing prompted.

Ariel studied him.

"My, my, Nighty, are you jealous?" she asked, pinching his chin between her gloved fingers.

They were standing apart from Wally, Beast Boy and a few others in the lobby, waiting for M'Gann.

"No," Nightwing replied, jerking his chin away.

Ariel smirked.

"May I remind the opposing council of Zatanna?" she asked.

"How did you find out?" Nightwing asked.

Ariel put on an innocent face.

"I have my ways," she replied.

"Conner," Nightwing growled under his breath.

"Nope," Ariel said.

"Wally?"

"Can't you just accept the fact that I will never tell you who it is?" Ariel inquired.

She looked smug.

"How is it I'm one of the world's best detectives and you manage to remain a mystery?" Nightwing inquired.

"I'm awesome," Ariel replied.

"Well, everyone's here," Mal said, coming up behind them.

He was eyeing Ariel almost nervously. She smirked at him.

"Do I make you nervous?" she asked.

"A little," he admitted.

Points for him. He could be honest about what scared him. A new standard in men. Refreshing.

"Don't worry. I won't flare up unless we need me to make s'mores," she promised.

Mal nodded and wandered away, rejoining one of the little groups.

"He doesn't like me," Ariel concluded.

"He doesn't have to like you," Nightwing replied. "You're my girlfriend."

Ariel turned back to him.

"Am I? Or are you just assuming we pick up where we left off when I ran off?"

"I thought we felt the same way," Nightwing said.

"We do, Dick," Ariel replied. "But I want your friends to like me."

She felt his gloved hand twist its way into hers, his fingers curling around her own.

"They don't know you," he said lowly. "But when they do, they'll love you."

"Can't say the same for my friends," Ariel mumbled. "They're all criminals."

"You couldn't just let me have the last word, could you?"

"Too sappy."

"Who's too sappy?"

The two glanced over their shoulders as M'Gann lead Dylan towards them, her arm looped through his.

"Not too shabby," Ariel remarked, studying Dylan's white hoodie and black pants.

His beanie matched his hoodie as well as the laces of his black shoes.

"Thanks," Dylan said.

"Do you have any idea why you were abducted?" Nightwing asked.

Ariel's lips twisted into a mock pout.

"Good question. He was away from all the others," she informed him.

"Maybe it was because of when he was captured," M'Gann threw out.

"Maybe," Nightwing relented.

"Maybe it's because his pod was defective," Ariel suggested. "I mean, they managed to detain Beast Boy and Blue Beetle."

"Are you saying Just Dylan has powers?" Nightwing asked.

He looked at her intently and she met his gaze. Dylan watched them both, a little nervous. Were they one of those couples who knew each other well enough to read each other's minds? He hoped not. Ariel was weird and a little psychotic. And Nightwing looked capable but not capable enough to keep Ariel under wraps. Easily at least. Maybe with some effort.

"See for yourself," Ariel said.

It was all the warning Dylan got. She lurched forward, throwing a wave of fire at him and M'Gann.

M'Gann let out a cry, clutching Dylan's arm. He responded automatically, greeting that wave of fire with a whip of water. Instinct took over and he ordered that water to slam into Ariel. That she didn't expect and when it hit her, she flew, hitting one of the bookcases against the wall. She fell in a heap of books.

"Whoa," M'Gann whispered.

Nightwing threw a glare Dylan's way before running to Ariel's side, helping her out of the wet book pile.

"Ugh, I like you a lot less, Just Dylan," Ariel groaned as she was helped to her feet.

"You attacked me," Dylan pointed out.

M'Gann was still clinging to his arm. He gently touched her hand.

"It's okay now," he assured her with a warm smile.

The smile she gave him back made him blush.

"Thanks," she said.

With that, she drew away from him a bit, turning to the little green boy that ran to her side. Dylan studied them, unaware of the steadily approaching fire until it slammed into him. Surprisingly, it didn't burn but the force it hit him with knocked him to his knees. He looked back at Ariel who smirked triumphantly at him.

"That was a warning. Next time you won't be so lucky."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, let me get this straight," Dylan said. "I'm pretty much being forced to join the team?"

"Not so much forced as coerced," Ariel corrected.

Dylan turned to look at her. She was smiling at him, her eyes flashing. She'd finally taken off her sunglasses, revealing those demonic eyes beneath. They chilled him so he'd made a point to avoid looking at her. Which wasn't too hard, especially with Nightwing around. Ariel had stayed close to him during the whole 'talk'.

"Obviously the baddies want something from you," Ariel reasoned. "Maybe they want us to have an epic battle of wills and elements!"

Somewhere in her little suggestion, she moved so that she was standing dramatically on the table, eyes transfixed on some far away battle that Dylan intended to avoid like the plague.

"Thank you, Ariel," Nightwing sighed, tugging her down.

Dylan chose to focus on Nightwing rather than the patrons of the restaurant looking at them. Was the audience to prevent him from overreacting to the draft onto their team? Probably.

"Why not just put me in a safe house?" he asked.

Both Ariel and Nightwing fixed him with matching looks as though he was stupid. Nightwing's was a bit toned down because of his sunglasses. What a clever way to conceal your identity.

"It's not a bad idea," M'Gann threw in.

Dylan flashed her a smile only to freeze before turning away. Superboy was watching him, murder in his eyes. Slowly, Dylan turned away, grateful M'Gann was between them. Ariel nudged Superboy.

"Con, love, you'll scare him off before I have a chance to," she whined.

"I don't see the big deal about him. He controls water, that's it," Superboy grumbled."May not seem like a big deal when all he has to play with is a glass of water, true," Ariel agreed. "But think about what he could do with the entire ocean?"

That seemed to strike a point home for Superboy and his gaze eased off just a bit. Dylan didn't know whether to thank Ariel or not. She was leaning against Nightwing, messing with his sunglasses. Dylan leaned over to M'Gann.

"Are they dating or something?" he asked in a whisper.

M'Gann looked at him as if he was stupid as did Superboy. Was the look a group thing? Ariel and Nightwing were watching them, obviously not having heard the question.

"I'm worried about this one," Superboy announced. "I don't admit that much but I'm worried."

* * *

"So, this is your schedule," Ariel announced.

Dylan glanced at her, pausing from fixing up the couch.

"Excuse me?"

He was nervous enough having to sleep in her house, on her couch, the only locked door between them hers. The thought of her knowing his schedule made it all worse. Wait. What schedule?

"What do you mean schedule?" he asked.

Ariel flopped onto the love seat, her boots blending into the black of it.

"For Gotham Academy. Awful school really," she went on.

"Why do I have to go to school?" Dylan asked.

Ariel smirked.

"Every boy needs an education."

"And what about you?" Dylan demanded.

"Don't try and turn this around on me," Ariel said. "Besides, I'm going to school too."

"I'm not going to school with you!" Dylan announced.

"And why not?" Ariel demanded.

"Because you're insane!" Dylan argued.

Ariel threw the folder she held at him.

"I am a special brand of insane that just so happens to get things done."

"And how does that relate to school?"

Ariel sighed, crossing her arms.

"I've noticed lately that a lot of new students have backgrounds that lead nowhere. I suspect they may be members of the Light."

"And you told Nightwing this when?" Dylan asked.

"I didn't exactly tell him," Ariel admitted slowly. "And you won't either."

"What's to stop me?" Dylan threatened.

Ariel held up a gloved hand, flames appearing and searing through the fabric.

"Water may beat fire but who has more experience?" she asked.

Dylan almost went with the challenge but chose not to. She looked pretty serious and, while he stood a good chance of winning, he wasn't sure how well he'd do if Nightwing came after him. Or Superboy. She seemed on good terms with both.

"Fine, so we go all covert ninja. What happens if these kids are involved with the Light?" he asked.

Ariel relaxed, the flames vanishing with the flick of her wrist.

"Simple, we tell Nightwing," she said. "The rest will be up to him."

"This doesn't seem like the Justice League's style," Dylan remarked.

Ariel rolled her eyes.

"The team is not the Justice League and I'm not the team," she said. "I am a free agent that just happens to be on good terms with the team's leader."

"So you are dating him," Dylan realized.

Ariel fixed him with a look.

"I'm worried about you," she admitted. "I don't admit that much but I'm worried."

"Get in line," Dylan ordered.

Ariel smirked.

"I'm far too good to wait in line," she bragged.

She rose from the love seat.

"Get some sleep. You have high school in the morning and I have college."

* * *

Okay, he wasn't a freak but he was excited about a new school. He'd never really seen the need to go. After all, the state sent you to public school, not a private prep school. He was nervous for that simple fact. Ariel seemed right at home and she was acting much different than she had at the house. Just walking through the halls, she did that lame hair toss thing one can only hope to see in movies. And she pulled it off. Not only that but waves of students parted to let her through as she did some normal paced strut that managed to pass as slow motion strutting. It wasn't even walking! Dylan, meanwhile, shuffled behind her like a pet. He felt like that awkward freshman who's sister happens to be the school's hottest senior. Except Ariel wasn't his sister, they were in the same grade, and she was not the least bit hot once a person realized that her looks hid a completely insane mind. At least she'd hidden her freakish eyes. With the contacts in, she seemed almost human.

"Okay, so the office is over there," she informed him, pointing. "They'll probably have some goody good waiting to be your tour guide."

"I still find it hard to believe that you're older than me," Dylan grumbled. "And have any sliver of education."

"I do marvel at what most astounds you about me," Ariel chuckled.

"What do you major in anyway?" Dylan asked. "I doubt Pyrotechnics has become a class anytime soon."

Ariel was suddenly serious and the look she flashed him, despite her "human" eyes was far more unnerving than any look she'd given him since they'd met.

"I major in medicine. Diseases, cancers, that kind of crap," she replied. "Minor in Philosophy."

Her smile returned.

"My after school club is Pyrotechnics. Get it straight."

With that, she spun on her dangerous boot heel and continued to the office, her "strut" just a little bit saucier than before. Dylan sighed and jogged after her.

"So who are these kids I'm suppose to be watching?" he asked.

Ariel smiled.

"Smart boy, distract the so obviously pissed roommate with mission details," she chuckled.

She glanced at him, her devil look in place.

"You sleep with your mouth open, did you know that?"

Dylan let her walk ahead again. He wasn't sure how he would manage to hide how unnerved he was by her comment with her staring at him.

"I do now," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Ariel played her part well. She 'reminisced' with a volunteering intern who'd gone to school with her until her suspension which she'd never come back from and then she'd left Dylan in said intern's very capable hands, claiming him to be her brother who'd come to visit. Dylan just didn't see how anyone could be so dense enough to see any family likeness. She was a red head with a slightly tan pigmentation and the contacts made her eyes green. He was blonde with blue eyes. Did these people know nothing about recessive and dominant traits? Generally, the darker genes won hands down. How easily they were tricked made his hope that this school would challenge him slowly sink just a tad.

"Don't be so obvious about what you're doing," Ariel instructed as she fixed his tie, using the simple gesture as cover.

It hid her face from any real vantage point. Take that lip readers.

"I slipped what I found in your binder. Be careful to read it and be inconspicuous about it," she went on.

Her eyes went to his right ear.

"On a side note, is your ear pierced?"Dylan repressed a sigh. He didn't understand why he kept expecting her to suddenly become sane. She was just a random fountain of questions.

"No," he replied. "I didn't see the point of-"

Before he could finish, Ariel pinched his ear, hard and stabbing pain shot through it for a fraction of a second before Ariel withdrew. She smiled at him.

"Now it is."

Dylan touched his ear in disbelief, feeling what could only be an earring."Why'd you do that?" he demanded.

Ariel leaned close.

"It's a staff. Trust me on this, you shouldn't' be unarmed no matter what superpower you have. If you need it, just tug it off your ear and press the little button in the middle. And don't worry if you push it while it's attached to your ear. Nothing will happen."

Dylan touched the earring again, feeling a small rise in the smooth surface.

"Will it hurt?" he asked. "Pulling it out I mean?"

Ariel smiled.

"Of course not!" she said.

She ruffled his hair.

"See ya in six hours. And try not to cry where people can see you. It's like throwing chum into the water and then going swimming."

With those comforting words, she strutted triumphantly away, humming.

"Thanks, sis!" Dylan called after her, extra sarcasm on the sis part.

To get his point across, of course.


	7. Chapter 7

He fingered the earring as he walked back to Ariel's house, his schoolbag hanging off one shoulder. Maybe he should have run away. Then again the earring could have been a tracker. He wouldn't risk it. But he would risk said argument sure to ensue with Ariel over picking him up on time. The elevator was down for repairs when he got inside so he turned his attention to the stairs, glumly heading up. Why exactly was it necessary for Ariel to live in the penthouse? By the time Dylan got to the top, he was wheezing. Wheezing! His bag felt like it weighed a ton. Had the gravity increased the further up he went? Recovered slightly, Dylan rose from his bent position and looked at the door, only to see it cracked open a bit. Alert rose in him as he observed the dark inside. Something was off. He lowered his bag to the floor, softly, making sure it didn't make a sound. Even his footsteps as he approached the door were softened by both the carpet and the fact that he was walking on the balls of his feet. Water gathered at his fingertips as he shouldered the door open. The living room or what he could see of it as well as portions of the kitchen, was dark. Slowly, he crept in, squatting low. When he reached the end of the wall that boxed in the small front hall, he peeked around. Lying amongst glass broken from the coffee table was Ariel. Caution temporarily left Dylan and he hurried over but stopped halfway there when he realized he'd made himself an easy target.

"No, no, go on."

The voice came from behind Dylan and he turned, face to face with Lex Luthor. Dylan glared at that smiling face.

"Ariel may need your help," Lex said.

He was being condescending. Dylan had the urge to throw the man out the window but he wasn't sure if Ariel was dumb enough to leave such large windows as just glass. Or if under all that insane, she was actually ruthless.

"What are you doing here?" Dylan snarled.

Lex took a step forward and water shot to life, wrapping around Dylan defensively. So far, violence was not offered. By either side. But that could easily change. Lex smirked.

"Impressive. And you pulled this straight from the air?"

His eyes drifted to Ariel.

"Fun fact, she could do this too. This whole materializing her element. Do you know she bleeds gasoline?"

Dylan couldn't hide his surprise. His water faltered just a fraction, enough to let Lex know he'd gotten to him.

"Surprised? Well, when I had Cadmus create her, the other prototypes just couldn't….hold a candle to her."

"Is that suppose to be funny?" Dylan snarled.

"By all means, if you find it amusing, you may laugh," Lex offered.

"What did you do to her?" Dylan demanded.

"Me? Nothing at all," Lex said.

"Bull!" Dylan spat.

"I merely wanted to talk. She attacked first and forced Mercy to do her job."

"Mercy?" Dylan repeated.

He felt a presence behind him and glanced over his shoulder. A woman was standing there, hidden well by the shadows. Dylan couldn't make out her features but could see the glint of the faint light as it hit her gun.

"I don't go anywhere without her," Lex said.

Dylan turned back to him.

"What do you want?"

"I told you, I wanted to talk."

Lex began a slow approach to Dylan.

"I wanted to see another of my successful experiments," he got out right before a wall of fire flared to life, so close it very well could have toasted Lex.

Dylan didn't bother to find out. He took advantage of Mercy's stunned state and went to Ariel. She was conscious and separating herself from the coffee table remnants. Dylan just helped speed her up, yanking her to her feet. "Window," she got out, nodding at the one closest to them. "Only…one…I….didn't replace."

Every word was followed by a deep gasp of air as she yanked a long glass sliver from her side. Blood rose up, dripping onto the floor. No, not blood. Gasoline. The smell hit Dylan as he went to the window, throwing a strong blast of water through it. Ariel didn't hesitate. She leapt out of the window, body becoming encased in flames. Dylan watched in shock as she swooped down before shooting back up.

"Loki!" she yelled as she bolted away.

Her black horse crashed through a door that Dylan hadn't even noticed before, galloping towards him. It bit down on his navy blue blazer lunging out the window and swooping after Ariel. Dylan flailed, screaming at the sudden rush as well as the sudden lack of solid ground under his feet.

"Where are we going?" Dylan cried, looking to the sky for Ariel.

All that stared back was an empty, darkening sky.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Dylan tried to hide his surprise. He'd been wandering aimlessly for an hour, Ariel's freak horse trotting after him, reins leading the beast. When he'd finally dragged his gaze away from his shoes, he saw Conner aka Superboy. For once he was without his trademark T-shirt and had settled for a plain black one. Conner nodded at Loki.

"Where's Ariel? Did she bring you here?"

"I got home from school and Lex Luthor was there," Dylan reported.

Conner's eyes narrowed.

"Inside, Nightwing will want to hear this," he said.

He started walking and Dylan followed, tugging at Loki's reins. Conner let Dylan pass him into the warehouse, which smelled of dirty socks and takeout. Basically every all boys dormitory that Dylan had ever been in. Loki clomped in, his hooves alerting the loungers that someone was coming in with Conner. A large wolf rose at Loki's arrival, lumbering over to sniff the new meat. Dylan chose to leave the horse to his own devices, releasing the reins. Without a moment's hesitation, Loki sprang into the air, flying to Nightwing's side as he leaned against one of the upstairs railings, studying a large computer screen. At the sudden companionship, Nightwing turned to the horse, patting the horse's muzzle. Then he turned, probably looking for Ariel. All he saw was Dylan and Conner standing by the door, Conner looking up at him with a serious face.

"We've got a problem," he reported.

With those words, it seemed like random people just materialized.

"What's happening?"

This came from Mal who just appeared from a curtained room.

"And who should I call?"

* * *

Ariel let out a slow gasp, breathing in as much oxygen as she could and blinking back tears. Not even real tears. When they dripped from her eyes, they were hot and burned at her skin. It didn't hurt but it raised a lot of questions. None so much in relation to whatever it was Mercy had done to her. She could feel a few broken ribs and her lip was most likely split. Things that would heal, given time. But time was not something she had. Okay, not true. She had time. She probably couldn't move from wherever she was for awhile, exhaustion and all. She let her eyes fall closed and took a deep breath before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"I want an organized search party around the city," Nightwing declared.

Dylan moved to intercept him but Conner caught the back of his shirt.

"Nightwing," he said, calmly.

Nightwing paused and looked at him.

"We only have so many resources right now," Conner said. "Ariel's capable enough to take care of herself."

He pointed at Dylan.

"Besides, I'll just take Mr. Whishy Washy here and have him retrace the path. Most likely we'll find her trail. She probably just stopped for ice cream."

'_Mr. Whishy Washy?' _Dylan silently fumed.

Nightwing sighed.

"You're probably right," he agreed. "I leave it to you."

Conner nodded and turned to Dylan.

"Well?" he asked.

Sudden realization hit Dylan. He was about to go off alone with Conner aka Superboy. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

* * *

She could finally move. Ariel rose, brushing grass off her pants. She could see bruises settling on her skin and grimaced. Why did everything hurt worse once you saw it? She stretched, trying to rid herself of the aching soreness. Overhead, stars blinked in the sky and she watched them for a few minutes, stalling really. Finally, she figured she'd stalled enough and prepared to take off. Something stopped her. That something was a giggle that only a baby can make. Ariel smirked.

"Hey there, Cheshire," she greeted, keeping her voice casual even as Cheshire emerged from the surrounding dark.

"Been awhile, Ariel," Cheshire remarked. "I'd thought you'd be rusty."

"In this business, no one gets rusty," Ariel replied.

"Too true," Cheshire admitted.

Ariel's eyes went to Lian and she smiled.

"Asleep as always," she observed.

"She's a good kid. Like my sister was," Cheshire said.

Ariel almost felt compelled to tell Cheshire that Artemis was alive. Almost. As always, Cheshire's next words destroyed all sympathy.

"I should probably kill you," she said.

Ariel let just a hint of danger slip into her eyes.

"Still working for the Light?" she asked.

"Not anymore," Cheshire replied. "But I never let a job go unfinished."

"And here I thought we had an understanding," Ariel chuckled.

She smiled at Cheshire.

"I'd hate for Sportsmaster to lose both daughters."Her eyes went to Lian.

"Or for Lian to lose her mommy."

"You know a lot about losing a mother," Cheshire said.

Ariel tried not to show how annoyed the sympathy made her. She waved Cheshire's sympathy away.

"Don't waste my time. If you're not going to kill me, I'm leaving."

She started to leave, eyes making sure that the sky was still alive with stars. Stars meant no clouds. Clouds meant no rain. No rain made Ariel happy.

"Does your love know what you were doing for those five years?"

Ariel froze, her back still on Cheshire.

"Is that a threat?" she asked.

She could practically see Cheshire's grin.

"Nothing of the sort. Just a friendly inquiry."

Ariel turned back to face Cheshire.

"Friendly? Since when were we friends?" she asked.

Cheshire chuckled.

"And here I thought we had an understanding," she mocked.

"What is it you want?" Ariel inquired.

"Is it so hard to believe that I just want to be friends?"

"Friends don't blackmail each other. And what possible reason would we have for being friends?"

"Mutual respect?" Cheshire tried.

Ariel glared at her.

"Alright, alright. How about this? Either agree to be on my side or I will tell your darling Nightwing every sin you ever committed. And I will leave nothing out."

Ariel grimaced angrily.

"You've got a deal."


	9. Chapter 9

"See her yet?" Conner asked.

They'd already been out for two hours and Dylan himself could admit he was exhausted. Though he wouldn't say that considering both Conner and Wolf had done more walking than him. He'd been ordered to stay with Sphere a lot.

"Maybe she's been eaten by the universe," Dylan suggested.

"Who are we looking for?"

Dylan bristled, looking around for Ariel because that was definitely her voice.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Conner grumbled.

He pushed the communicator in his ear.

"Ariel, you better just now be getting back from wherever you were," he threatened.

"Define now," Ariel said.

She laughed, as if she could see Conner's face growing more annoyed.

"I've been back for a little bit. I figured now was better than never to tell you. Besides, I was redecorating your cave."

"Ariel-" Conner growled through gritted teeth.

"Nightwing said to get home soon. Dinner's almost ready."

With that, Ariel signed off, her laugh lingering.

"I hate when she does that!" Conner declared.

* * *

"I wonder what Luthor wanted with you," Nightwing muttered to himself.

"Who knows?" Ariel said.

She felt him move up behind her and did her best not to flinch as his arms wrapped her.

"Hey, do you mind if I borrow the ship?" she asked.

"No problem but why?" Nightwing asked, puzzled.

"I have a debt to pay."

* * *

"I thought you'd be late," Cheshire remarked.

Ariel ignored the taunt, studying Sportsmaster as she approached. He eyed her as well, probably curious why his once bounty now ride was her, the notoriously insane Wildfire. Should she inform him that she wasn't Wildfire anymore? That she'd renounced the title in favor of something a little classier. Hell Fire. It was ten times better than a title that no longer fit her.

"The bioship can only get you so far out. The rest of the way-"

"We've got it," Sportsmaster cut in.

He brushed past her, their shoulders bumping and headed onto the ship.

"I know why he's going but why are you going?" Ariel asked Cheshire as she passed.

"I have my own reasons."

"And they don't involve me?" Ariel inquired.

Cheshire's eyes met hers through the mask.

"Don't play this game," she growled.

"I think I'm well equipped to play this game," Ariel retorted. "And I'll win."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Ariel slipped away without answering.

Dylan wasn't going to lie. He almost peed himself when Sportsmaster stepped onto the ship. Then again, the villain didn't seem all that pleased to see him either.

"Who's this!?" he snarled at Ariel as soon as she stepped onto the craft.

"He's my backup," Ariel replied calmly.

She smiled at Sportsmaster.

"You didn't think I'd bring my horse? What good would Loki do trapped beneath the waves like this if you decide to turn on me?"

Her eyes behind her sunglasses were mischievous.

"At least Aquarion gives me a chance against you."

"Aquarion?" Dylan asked her.

"We've been over this. It's your alter ego so scum like Sportsmaster can't hurt your cute little kitty," Ariel teased.

"So he's a fan of cats?" Cheshire asked. "What good taste."

Ariel just smiled sweetly, finding her way to the pilot's chair.

"That's why he's my partner," she said.

With her words, the bioship's door closed and she eased it into the water, triggering its camouflage mode. Dylan glanced nervously at Ariel. Was she really doing this?

"We're a few feet away from Mantis's ship," Ariel announced.

"It won't take us long," Sportsmaster said.

"Good. Aquarion and I have places to be so you have to be fast," Ariel said.

"Your wish is my command, Wildfire," Sportsmaster said in a gruff yet teasing voice.

"It's Hell Fire," Ariel snapped.

A hint of fire crackled around her.

"You'd do well to remember that."

Dylan gulped, glancing at Sportsmaster. On his way to him, Cheshire caught his eye. She was watching him with what he hoped was a minor curiosity. Hot as she was, he didn't want to wake up with one of Cheshire's sais at his throat. She held his gaze for a moment before turning away. Dylan shivered and settled into his chair for comfort. He was only here because Ariel had asked him to be. Nothing more. So why the heck was Ariel here?

"There it is," Ariel announced.

Dylan gawked in surprise at the Manta flyer. They were going to break into that? Villains were hardcore.

"Should be easy," Cheshire remarked.

She and Sportsmaster were gearing up.

"I'm glad we agree on something," Ariel remarked.

Dylan threw a look at her, wondering if she was insane. Did she not see the same floating mansion that he did?

"You have exactly ten minutes," Ariel declared. "Then we leave."

"You got it Star," Sportsmaster said.

With that, he and Cheshire vanished into the ocean and we're gone. Dylan looked at Ariel again.

"What are you doing!? We can leave! Now's our chance!"

"A deal's a deal!" Ariel; snapped. "Besides, Cheshire is not that easy to get rid of. And I can't risk her revealing what she knows."

"What's that mean?" Dylan demanded.

"It means I'm on the line. And I'm not going down just yet. I will not be taken down by the likes of her."

Dylan shivered at the contempt in Ariel's voice.

"Are we really going to leave them in ten minutes?" he asked.

"They'll be done long before then," Ariel grumbled. "They're professionals."

"How do you know that for sure?" Dylan asked.

Ariel was silent for a few minutes, staring straight ahead.

"I use to work with them," she finally answered through gritted teeth.


	10. Chapter 10

Dylan stared at Ariel as if she had two heads.

"Impossible!" he declared. "You're a good guy! You're dating Nightwing."

"I went off the grid," Ariel said. "For five years. And some of the things I did weren't exactly something Nightwing would forgive me for. Which is why I haven't told him yet."

She sighed, loosening her grip on the bioship's control and looking at him.

"I'm not proud of what I did but it was worth it. Nightwing just won't see it that way. And I'm not ready to tell him. Not yet."

Her creepy eyes penetrated the sunglass' barrier, pleading with him.

"Please, don't tell Nightwing about any of this."

Dylan gulped, weighing his options. On one hand, helping Cheshire and Sportsmaster meant one less bad guy. But on the other, Ariel was admitting to criminal actions, though vaguely, and he was use to walking the straight and narrow. As much as possible. But she did save him.

"Fine!" he finally decided. "But you have to tell him. And soon."

Ariel's eyes narrowed.

"How soon?" she asked.

Considering she was currently controlling the bioship and could set him on fire, he shouldn't push her too far but he was risking his own neck.

"Three days," Dylan decided. "Or I'll tell him."

Ariel smirked.

"Three days it is."

Dylan couldn't help but feel that he'd just lost a very powerful ally and gained an extremely dangerous enemy.

* * *

His nerves. That was it. They were frayed. Dylan was grateful that his day as Aquarion was over. Ariel had been right. Sportsmaster and Cheshire were back on the bioship in less than ten minutes. Being the gracious host that she was, her words, not his, Ariel had decided to return them to shore. Which they'd just done. Now he and Ariel were headed for the warehouse and she was blasting some infernal soundtrack which he suspected was to punish him given the fact that she was wearing headphones plugged into her own device. Dylan wished he'd brought his own because the Rent soundtrack was the last thing he wanted to listen to. Was it because of the deadline he'd given her? He glanced at her, trying to embody stealth but she caught him looking and smiled.

"Problem? If you have to pee, we're almost there. I can even see it now," she informed him.

Dylan could see it too. He could also see Nightwing waiting outside for them.

"Remember Just Dylan, not a word," Ariel reminded him in a chilling voice.

She pulled the bioship up, still in camouflage mode and leapt out of the seat. A door formed in the side and Ariel bounced out, clearly catching Nightwing off guard because she managed to tackle him.

"Hey!" she greeted.

She studied his face.

"What's the matter?"

Dylan was just now stepping out of the bioship, taking note that Nightwing didn't even spare him a glance. Something was definitely wrong.

"The others have gone missing on the War World," Nightwing reported.

"By others, who do you mean?" Ariel inquired.

She was suddenly serious and Dylan was just a little thrown off by the switch.

"Superboy, Wonder Girl, Robin, Wolf, the Guardian, Bumblebee, Arsenal and Beast Boy."

"No! Not the green one!" Ariel cried.

She turned to Dylan.

"Go chill in the man cave."

She turned back to Nightwing.

"We're going to the War World."

"Ariel, calm down," Nightwing instructed. "I already planned to head up. But I can't take you."

"And why not?"

"Because I think it has something to do with the Reach and this may all be a distraction that will allow them to get Dylan."

"So we'll take him with us," Ariel pressed. "I won't let you go alone."

"I won't be alone," Nightwing assured her. "M'Gann is coming with me."

Ariel's eyes widened.

"Here I am worrying about you and wanting to go along and you come out and tell me you're going with another woman!" Ariel gasped. "And not just any woman! An older woman!"

Dylan was beginning to get lost. Where did M'Gann's age come into play in all this? Ariel didn't seem to notice. She was trapped in some melodramatic delusion of hers.

"I know how you like older women," she was saying. "Oh what should I do?"

She looked to the sky and then to the left and right before an evil grin broke over her face.

"I must not let my caged bird to be set free," she declared, flames dancing at her fingers.

Dylan gulped nervously. He had a really bad feeling. Nightwing reached out, catching Ariel's hands.

"Calm down, Ariel. Nothing will happen between M'Gann and I," he declared.

"I will hold you to that!" Ariel yelled, shaking off his hands.

She blew a raspberry at him before taking off down the pier. Dylan and Nightwing watched her go before Dylan turned to Nightwing.

"I kind of get why you like older women," he declared.


	11. Chapter 11

Ariel tracked the bioship on the screen, aware that Dylan hovered inches behind her.

"Mommy's busy right now. Go play elsewhere," she threw at him, half heartedly.

"What are you doing?" Dylan asked.

He studied the screen for a moment.

"Do you really not trust him?" he inquired. "Because from where I stand, you're the liar in the relationship."

"Precisely," Ariel said. "Let's keep it that way."

She rose from the chair, grabbing the jacket she'd thrown over it, pulling it on.

"Now what are you doing?" Dylan demanded.

Ariel paused, eyes rolling to the ceiling in exasperation before turning back to Dylan.

"Look," she snapped. "You have given me a deadline. I will stick to it but that does not mean I will, at any point, include you in my every little move."

With that, she turned away from him.

"Loki! Make sure Dylan does not follow me!" she called.

With that, she made her way down the stairs and headed outside. Dylan watched her, leaning against the railing.

"Loki, you know her better than I do. Where's she going?" he asked as the winged horse trotted into view.

Loki stared at him for a moment before retreating to do whatever winged horses do.

* * *

Ariel pulled the Mother box from her sleeve, looking at it. Okay, it was just a really intricate copy of Mother box but it was better than nothing. She only needed to get to the War World.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ariel paused, smirking.

"Blue Beetle, I presume?" she asked.

She turned to face him.

"I suspect the team's HQ is nearby this place," he remarked offhandedly.

"I wish. Would certainly make my commute easier. I mean, there are only so many places a girl with control over fire can practice safely."

She smirked.

"I suppose the Reach sent you?" she guessed, resting a hand on her hip. "To kill me."

"A partial truth," Blue Beetle replied, pointing a sonic cannon at her.

Ariel remained unphased.

"Partial? Which means you weren't sent to kill me. More likely to capture me."

She sighed.

"I should have expected it. I mean, one just can't infiltrate the Light and the Reach willy nilly," she mused.

Despite her casual words, she was alert. As soon as Blue Beetle took a step towards her, she let her eyes fly open, flames surrounding her in a raging circle. Blue Beetle retreated backwards a few steps, away from the inhumanly hot flames. As he watched, a spark of fire burst from the rest, zooming into the sky. He willed his wings out and flew after her.

"You're going to have to do much better than that!" Ariel yelled over her shoulder as she sped up.

Still clenched in her hand was Mother box, which she chose then to activate. Even before the portal appeared, she freed herself of the flames, letting her momentum propel her into the portal which then closed behind her. Ariel knew it was too soon to celebrate her 'victory' but before she could do much about it, she crashed to the hard floor, landing at the feet of Black Beetle. Slowly, she looked up at him, nervously. Okay, yeah, she'd gotten the drop on a less experienced Beetle, but this one was a killer. And he had very little remorse about the fact.

"Well, well, look what we have here," he said, clearly amused.

"I don't suppose you'd give me a chance to run, would you?" she asked.

Black Beetle's grin grew.

"A meat bag like you? What use are you otherwise?"

"Thanks," she said.

With that, she leapt to her feet, bolting for the first door she saw. She didn't get very far. One of the Reach goons shot her in the back and she fell like a sack of bricks.

"Nice work," Black Beetle praised as two of the goons lifted her unconscious body. "Take her to the key room. We'll deal with her later."

With that, the two henchmen dragged her away.

* * *

Deathstroke's fingers had barely brushed the key to the war world when he heard the groan. Turning, he felt like a kid on Christmas. Slowly, he strode over, towering over Ariel. He stared down at her as her eyes slowly opened.

"Ugh, what hit me?" she asked groggily.

"No idea kid," he replied.

Ariel blinked and then her eyes slid closed, her head lulling to the side. Deathstroke shook his head, lifting her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Weird kid," he mumbled.

Then he grabbed the key and got out of there.


	12. Chapter 12

"Just Dylan!"

Dylan nearly jumped out of his skin, turning to see Nightwing. Okay, Nightwing out of uniform. But he didn't really know Nightwing's real name so he'd have to suffice for just calling him Nightwing. Anyway, Nightwing was running towards him so he stopped walking, despite really wanting to get back to the warehouse and change out of his school uniform. "Just Dylan. Have you seen Ariel?" Nightwing asked as soon as he was close enough.

"Ariel? Last I saw her, she ordered her horse to keep me from following her. Her horse followed me into the bathroom. THE BATHROOM!" Dylan cried.

"That sounds suspicious," Nightwing mumbled.

"Understatement," Dylan replied. "I didn't really understand your trust in her after I found out about her and Sportsmaster."

Dylan stopped, biting his lip fast. But it was too late and the damage was done, if Nightwing's face, despite being hidden by sunglasses, was anything to go by.

"Sportsmaster?" Nightwing repeated. "He's after her."

"No, he was," Dylan corrected. "Ariel hasn't exactly been completely honest with you."

Nightwing glanced around briefly.

"Not here. We'll head back to the warehouse and then you can tell us all."

Dylan almost didn't want to. He'd already be given Hell because of what he'd let slip but to actually tell them….. Oh man, the horse would never leave him alone now.

* * *

Ariel let her eyes flutter slowly and instantly began panicking.

"Ah, ah, ah."

Her eyes widened as she glanced to her left. Black Manta and Vandall Savage stood watching her, Savage looking extremely amused.

"Ah, I so missed you, scum," Ariel gasped.

She coughed then, the motion jerking her body, revealing the uncomfortable restraints strapping her down.

"Not this again. Savage, we talked about your hospitality."

"Indeed we did," he agreed.

He smiled at her but it was condescending.

"I'm so glad Deathstroke found you," he remarked.

"Must have been a stroke of luck," Ariel replied, deadpan.

Savage chuckled.

"I have missed my little spark. Your wit was a great partner to me in the years you were my companion."

"I hate you," Ariel declared flatly. "I've always hated you."

Savage finally lost his smile.

"Hate all you want," he said with a growl. "But you will be a great gift for the Reach to assure their confidence during the Summit."

"The Summit?" Ariel repeated. "What Summit?""That is none of your concern," Savage declared.

He turned to Manta.

"We still have preparations to make. Send Deathstroke to watch her."

"I will send Kaldur as well," Manta said.

The two left and as soon as the two left, Deathstroke, Kaldur and Tigress trudged in.

"Ah, familiar faces!" Ariel chuckled.

She met Kaldur's eyes, trying to let him know that her next words were just a show.

"I never miss a traitor though," she added.

Kaldur's almost unnoticeable wink let her know he got the message,

"I am no traitor," he said. "I am someone who has seen the light."

Ariel rolled her eyes, letting them drift to Tigress. Like Nightwing has assured her, she could see through the magic illusion and could see Artemis.

"It's too bad about Artemis," she said. "She was a great friend. Man, I never got to dip her hair in any glue."

She smirked.

"Art would have looked so pretty with glitter in her hair."

_'Link is up.'_

Ariel almost jumped out of her skin.

_'M'Gann? M'Gann, where are you?'_ she asked, trying to look around with just her eyes.

_'I'm disguised as Deathstroke,'_ was M'Gann's reply.

'_You captured me!'_ Ariel accused.

'_Sadly, we were not able to capture Deathstroke before he got to you,'_ Kaldur cut in.

_'So, what's that mean for Ariel?'_ Artemis/Tigress asked.

'_Not sure,'_ M'Gann replied. _'Kaldur?'_

Kaldur looked at each of them in turn before settling on Ariel with sympathy in his eyes.

_'I'm not sure if we'll be able to keep you safe at the Summit. Or if we'll be able to prevent them from handing you over to the Reach.'_

_'I saw what the Reach has done. They made me. They destroyed my blood and made my body into this. I won't go back to be their lab rat!'_ Ariel objected loudly.

The others all flinched.

_'Ariel! Dull roar!'_ Artemis/Tigress scolded.

'_Well excuse me!'_ Ariel snarled.

She sighed.

_'I never even got to tell Dick how I felt about him.'_


	13. Chapter 13

Dylan dipped his fingers in the water, dragging a small amount upwards with him. He remembered the note that M'Gann had passed him before she went off. Once again, he pulled it from his pocket, studying it. It was about Ariel, some report she'd gotten from Kaldur that the Light had Ariel. What was planned for her was uncertain. Dylan couldn't help but be a tad bit afraid. He glanced over his shoulder at Loki who stood in the shadows of the warehouse, watching him. Dylan weighed the option of ticking off the horse. If he managed to get away, no problem. If he tried, and failed, the horse would know one of his tricks, ruling out that as an option for him to use later. He had one trick but it wasn't one he practiced much and wasn't one he would have ever considered using if he'd had a choice. Ariel had saved him. Had housed him and she was the closest thing he'd had to a friend in a long time. With a sigh, he fully engulfed his arm in the water, watching as his body slowly began merging into the water. He closed his eyes, relaxed and let go. His body was slowly dissolving into water and streaming into the ocean.

"Just Dylan!" he heard Nightwing call.

He ignored him, letting go now and dripping into the ocean. If Kaldur knew where Ariel was, it meant she was with Black Manta. It also insured that Ariel was underwater.

* * *

'_We have to make a plan. We cannot leave her here,_' Kaldur declared.

'_We don't have a choice!'_ Artemis/Tigress argued. _'Helping her escape would only blow our cover.'_

'_You're just mad I wanted to put glitter in your hair!'_ Ariel grumbled back.

'_Enough!'_ M'Gann ordered. _'Ariel, there's only so much we can do. But I have a plan in motion. Hopefully, it will work before the Summit.'_

'_We've got minutes left before the Summit,'_ Ariel said. '_I hope your plan involves fire.'_

'_Something like that,'_ M'Gann replied. '_Just be ready.'_

She, Kaldur and Artemis/Tigress trooped out of the room, leaving Ariel bound.

"THANKS GUYS! I didn't have to pee or anything!" she yelled after them, struggling against her restraints.

'_Be safe!'_ she sent to them.

Then they were completely out of range and the link was down.

* * *

Dylan let his body slowly reform, still swimming towards the Manta flyer. He drew up close, not touching it in order to avoid any sensors that could potentially alert them to his presence. Instead, he swam along it, looking for an opening.

"Dang," he snarled, hitting another dead end.

As he turned to swim to the other side, the ship suddenly picked up speed. They were going somewhere! Panicked, Dylan grabbed one of the wings, holding tight as it soared through the water.

'_Dylan, you there?'_

M'Gann's voice almost made Dylan release the wing but he held tight.

'_M'Gann?'_

'_Good, you're here,'_ M'Gann said, sounding relieved. '_Now listen carefully.'_

'_I'm all ears,'_ Dylan said.

'_I'm disguised as Deathstroke and I'm heading with Kaldur and Artemis to the Summit. Ariel's being moved to the loading docks and she'll be given to the Reach as a peace offering. You need to rescue her before then.'_

'_And where, pray tell, is the loading dock?'_ Dylan asked.

He heard a loud sound that echoed through the water and turned, watching as a small pod dropped out, taking off toward a nearby land mass.

'_Never mind,'_ Dylan said, swimming towards the pod's origins.

He managed to slip into the ship before the back had even fully closed. Once inside, he was instantly under attack. A laser bullet brushed past his shoulder, drawing blood. Holding back a few colorful words, he ducked behind a crate, lashing out at the same time with a wave of water. It was the best he could do given the circumstances.

"Aquarion!" he heard.

'_Ariel!'_ he mentally gasped.

He peeked around the crate, dread filling him as he saw a bound Ariel being escorted to another pod. She was glancing back at him.

"Aquarion!" she yelled again, struggling.

"Oh right, that's me," Dylan grumbled.

He took a deep breath. What the hell was her code name again? He searched his memory before finally remembering.

"Hell Fire!" he called.

He leapt over the crate.

"Hold your breath, you ungrateful broad!" Dylan yelled.

He willed the water to seep into the ship, tearing it apart. Ariel's eyes widened as a few loose bolts pinged past her and water seeped into the ship.

"Aquarion!" Ariel objected.

"It was the best I could do!" Dylan yelled back.

The water was rising fast and he turned his attentions to the door as Ariel splashed over to him. Manta's guarding force, meanwhile, focused on trying to bail out their ship.

"Allow me," Ariel said, already warming up.

She thrust her hand forward, fire shooting from them and slamming into the door. The fire ate away the metal, letting in more water.

"Really pushing me here," Ariel remarked, jokingly.

"Let's hope you don't break under pressure," Dylan said.

He grabbed her wrist, careful to avoid her burning hands, and pulled her towards the hole. She visibly took a breath right before the cold water hit them.

In the swirl of water, Ariel released Dylan's hand for a brief heartbeat but it was enough. She was swept away from him by the waves caused by Manta's crashing ship. She just focused on moving. To stop meant to be crushed by the falling debris. She paddled towards the surface, swimming faster as she got closer. So close to freedom, she looked around, spotting Dylan as he made his way to the surface as well. The brief pause she took was greeted by the angry protests of her lungs. Tearing her eyes away from Dylan, she finished her ascent to the top, bursting through the water. She heard Dylan a few feet away as he broke through the surface. By then, she was already swimming for the nearby island.

"Hey Ariel!" Dylan called.

Slowly, Ariel turned, now face to face with a small wave that crashed over her head sending her back below water. When she emerged again, she was laying on a beach, coughing and emptying her lungs of their salty water. She glowered at Dylan as she did.

"Hey, I saved you," he pointed out.

"By trying to drown me!" she snapped. "And way to be subtle! You sunk an entire ship!"

"But it was underwater and it only made a few waves," Dylan argued.

Ariel let out a frustrated cry.

"We have to get to the Summit," she declared.

"The what?"

"The Summit," Ariel repeated. "It's a meeting between the Reach and the Light."

She stood, wringing out her hair as she began walking.

"And you plan to do what? Burst into the Summit as is?" Dylan asked.

"Of course not!" Ariel said, incredulously as though Dylan were the dumbest thing she'd ever seen. "There are bound to be some guards around here somewhere. And we're getting in their pants!"


	14. Chapter 14

Dylan poked his head out of the brush, eyeing the two guards. One looked fairly feminine so it was a good chance her clothes wouldn't fit him. He retreated backwards, slowly so as not to make a sound.

"Ariel," he hissed.

She materialized, it seemed, next to him.

"What?"

"Female guard, your size, that way," Dylan reported, pointing.

"Aye, aye!" she chuckled, creeping past him.

Dylan rolled his eyes and went back to his search. The amount of guards were slimming which meant they were far from where the Summit was supposedly taking place. Not a good sign.

Ariel redressed herself in the guard's uniform, keeping an eye out to make sure Dylan wasn't peeping. Not that he would. He had the hots for M'Gann. Not her problem though. What was her problem was that he'd almost forced her hand. Shaking off such thoughts, she tugged her flaming hair into a bun so the helmet would fit better without any peep shows. She wanted to rip Savage apart without any interruptions. If someone stopped her, well, heaven had better have mercy on their soul. Rustling in the bushes caught her attention and a guard emerged. Panicked, as she hadn't had time to hide the former owner of her new clothes, Ariel prepared to fight, summoning a fireball in each hand.

"Relax," Dylan said, pulling the helmet off.

"I didn't know you found a uniform," Ariel remarked, snuffing the fireballs.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Dylan retorted.

"You almost became toast," Ariel snapped.

"I bet I would be delicious. Unlike you. Too burnt."

Ariel flipped him the bird.

"Oh, burn!" Dylan cried. "I'm really gonna need some ointment."

Ariel bit back a retort and stormed away, following the path they'd made as they moved away from the thick mass of guards.

"So, we're just gonna walk into a cave, which we'll probably never come out of, and attack?" Dylan asked.

Ariel chuckled.

"I was so sure you knew the plan," she mused. "Guess not."

Her tone was condescending.

"So, we're not gonna die?" Dylan checked.

"Not today at least," Ariel replied. "Now shush, we're close."

As soon as she said that, the cave came into view. A line of guards were trooping in, stealth fully.

"I smell betrayal," Ariel chuckled softly.

"Of the Reach or the Light?" Dylan whispered back.

"We'll see soon enough, now won't we?" she asked.

They joined the line and began their descent into the cave.

'_M'Gann, you there?'_ Ariel tried, sending her thoughts into the cave.

'_Did Dylan succeed then?' _M'Gann replied.

'_He sank the ship,'_ Ariel complained.

'_I still rescued you,'_ Dylan defended himself.

'_I'm glad you two are safe.' _M'Gann said.

'_Define safe,'_Dylan mentally grumbled.

'_Wait, you're in range so that means you're close. Where are you?' _M'Gann asked.

Ariel let a smile creep onto her face.

'_Give you one guess.'_

"Do you hear that?" Dylan asked.

Ariel glanced his way, the helmet shielding her eyes.

"Hear what?" she asked.

One of the Reach's guards flew past them, slamming into the wall.

"That," Dylan said as they both turned, face to face with Superboy, Bumblebee and Guardian.

"Mal! Conny! BB!" Ariel greeted, yanking off her helmet.

"Ariel?" Conner asked.

"In the flesh," she replied.

She pointed at Dylan.

"And Dylan's here too, though I'm sure you don't care. It's Just Dylan after all,."

"Thanks," Dylan grumbled, pulling off his helmet.

"Good, more help," Bumblebee said.

Conner smirked at Dylan and Ariel.

"You up for it?" he asked.

Fire licked at Ariel's ankles.

"You even have to ask?" she inquired, smiling.

"Let's go then!" Mal cried, running forward with Conner and Bumblebee in tow.

Ariel watched them go before glancing Dylan's way.

"You ready?" she asked.

Dylan nodded.

"Good," Ariel said as she tugged the helmet back on. "Just push down on the button on your earring."

Dylan obeyed, nervously. What did he have to lose really? As soon as he pushed the button, the earring glowed, growing into a long, metal staff. Dylan caught it before it clattered to the cave floor, glancing at Ariel. She smirked.

"Now the fun begins."

With that, she bolted for the opening, leaping out. Dylan followed, also leaping out. Behind him, he heard the sound of a metal plate blocking the door and glanced over his shoulder, hoping that there would be a way out. Then his eyes went back to the battle and the ensuing chaos. He landed in a crouching, dodging some of the Light's cronies. Foolishly, he'd forgotten his helmet so they weren't exactly merciful when it came to him. Then again, they weren't very friendly with the Reach's goons either. And neither was Ariel. She was burning a straight path through the lower ranks, heading for two men, one with a creepy looking cat in his shoulder.

"Savage!" Ariel screamed, leaping into the air.

Fire danced at her fingertips and as she drew closer, her entire body erupted into flames. One of the two men looked at her in amusement, looking ready to face her. The other just looked bored as he snapped his fingers. Bolts of red flew at Ariel. She, meanwhile, conquered them with a wave of wind. Dylan blinked in shock. Wind? Wasn't Ariel only able to control fire? She didn't seem to bothered by the upgrade and landed near the two, surrounding the with flames. Before the flame circle could grow, the two vanished through a red portal. Ariel stood, shell-shocked, staring at where they had been. It was then Dylan noticed that the fighting had worn down and any stragglers were being round up. Slowly, he made his way to Ariel, poking her with the end of his staff which he'd decidedly named Douglas.

"Might want to tone down your fire power," he suggested.

"Don't tell me what to do," Ariel mumbled, halfheartedly.

The fire slowly left her body though and she dropped to her knees.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Just go away," Ariel ordered.

"But," Dylan began.

"I SAID **GO AWAY**!" Ariel screamed, turning on him.

A huge twister of wind slammed into him, knocking him back.

"Um, ow!" he objected.

Ariel rose, crossing her arms.

"Savage!" she yelled, shooting fire into the air.

"Ariel," Nightwing said.

She turned to him, glaring angrily.

"What?!"

"We need to talk," he informed her.

Ariel's eyes widened and she glanced at Dylan. He gulped.

"I know," Nightwing admitted.

Ariel's lips curled, like an angry dog.

"You told him!" she yelled.

Flames engulfed her hands as she approached Dylan. He lifted his hand, holding a ball of water in his hands. Angrily, Ariel sent a current of wind his way, freezing the water and weighing down his hand.

"I still had time!" she screamed.

"Ariel!"

Nightwing and Dylan were surprised at the voice even as Kaldur stepped forward.

"You must calm down," Kaldur urged. "What needs to be discussed will be discussed at a later date. For now, let us return home and relish in this brief down time we have."

Dylan expected some objections from her but she merely turned away from the group.

"Whatever you say," she relented.

She cast a final glare at Dylan, letting him know he wasn't off the hook just yet.


	15. Chapter 15

"Here."

Dylan nearly jumped out of his skin at Wally's offer of a cold drink. He, meanwhile, smiled back at him.

"I heard you're Ariel's new friend," she said.

"Was," Dylan replied.

He glanced across the Watch Tower at Ariel, sitting and staring at the dark space around them while Nightwing sat across from her, talking.

"She doesn't hold a grudge lonG," Wally assured him.

"I wouldn't classify her as a solidly predictable person," Dylan remarked.

Wally shrugged, sipping at his own drink of Pepsi.

"Maybe. She does like to be unexpected. But Ariel's not who I came to talk about," Wally said.

He sat next to Dylan.

"What's your story?" he asked.

"What?" Dylan asked, caught off-guard.

"I heard Ariel's recount, well a second hand version, of how she found you. Just what did the Reach want with you?"

Dylan shrugged.

"No idea. I was born with my powers so they didn't make me. And I tried to stay way under their radar."

"You were born with your power over water?" Wally said, amazed.

"My parents were marine biologists."

"Were?" Artemis asked as she approached.

"Were," Dylan confirmed.

It was happening again. Suddenly he was back on that submarine.

"They got a research grant and took me with them. There was a girl," he paused, starting to become sucked into the memory.

He could see the girl, only a few years older as she unscrewed the lid, saying she needed to get away from the water. Couldn't live with it. Some noise like that. Dylan ran a hand over his face. She wouldn't shut up and then the lid was open. Water was streaming in and she was swimming away, literally pulling air from the sky into the water and around herself. And she had just flown away, leaving the sub to sink.

"What about the girl?" Wally asked.

"She controlled the air," Dylan finished quickly.

Once again, he shut down that part of his memory and blocked it. He didn't want any more reliving of such things.

Artemis and Dylan exchanged glances of concern before Artemis rested a hand on his shoulder. Dylan looked at her and she smiled, reassuringly.

"That was your past," she declared. "You get to decide your own future."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nightwing repeated.

Ariel continued staring out the window, avoiding directly looking at him.

"Ariel," he pleaded, touching her knee.

"Don't touch me, Dick, unless you intend to drop this," she hissed, moving her knee out of his grasp.

"I can't! When you came back, all you told me was that you found more questions than answers and those new questions brought you home," Nightwing argued. "But was that true?"

Ariel's eyes drifted to him, a harsh but haunted look in them.

"Do you doubt me?" she asked.

Nightwing just met her gaze evenly.

"I have never lied to you," Ariel declared. "I just….didn't tell you everything."

Her voice softened with her admission. Nightwing hung his head a bit.

"I only wanted to protect the team," she went on. "But you were all in this mess. Yet none of you were in as deep as I was. And I won't let you be. Any of you."

"That's not your call," Nightwing objected.

"Yes, it is," Ariel replied with.

She no longer looked haunted but determined and defensive.

"You all have lives outside this," she said, waving her hands in the air. "When I say beating up bad guys is my life, I mean it. There's no family or friends outside this. The team is my family. I won't lose any of you."

She glanced sideways for a moment.

"Except Dylan. He's like an adopted baby with few redeeming qualities."

Nightwing couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Ariel," he began.

"Don't," she cut in, her voice laced with a warning.

Nightwing sighed.

"I'll classify this as need to know information. But," he trailed off briefly, holding her gaze. "If there comes a time when I need to know, you need to tell me."

Ariel smirked.

"Deal," she agreed, hoping such a time would never come.


	16. Chapter 16

Dread pooled in her stomach. Called to the Watch Tower? Not a good thing. Nightwing was beside her. They'd met up outside the Zeta-beams and hadn't said a word to each other. Mostly because he had Dylan with him. Dylan kept throwing side glances, as if he was studying. On one of his glances, Ariel had flashed him a snarl, making sure he saw her gums. Despite that, he was undeterred. Begrudgingly, Ariel gave him props. He was persistent. Ariel nudged Nightwing who seemed startled but managed a smile at her. Ariel smiled shyly, offering her hand. A weight left her chest as his hand curled in hers. A weight she hadn't thought had been there. She hugged his arm, leaning into him. Casting a glance at Dylan she saw him sigh in what looked like relief. Realization dawned on her. He thought he'd ruined her relationship with Nightwing. Ariel felt just a tad bit bad. Before she could say a word though, the doors came into view.

"Ready?" Nightwing asked, looking at both of them.

"Yeah," Dylan replied.

"Dibs on opening the door," Ariel joked, jumping in the front.

She pushed through, met with Black Canary head on.

"Dinah!" she gasped in surprise.

This had been the first time she'd seen Canary in years. She ran forward, throwing her arms around Dinah.

"Good to see you too, Ariel," she greeted, hugging Ariel back.

She drew back a bit, studying her.

"You've grown," she observed, almost sadly.

"I had to keep up with Robin aka Nightwing back there," Ariel replied, nodding at him.

Nightwing smiled but said nothing.

"So, why'd you summon me?" Ariel inquired.

"I didn't," Canary said.

Ariel's expression went to one of puzzlement.

"Then who-"

"That would be me."

Flash stepped forward and it was then Ariel noticed that he was flanked by Captain Atom. Ariel's eyes widened.

"I swear, I had nothing to do with it!" Ariel declared, panicked.

She cast a glance at Dylan and Nightwing.

"And for once, I believe you," Flash replied.

Captain Atom stepped forward.

"We have allowed the team the option in the past to join the League. It wouldn't be fair to not offer you the same advantage," he said.

Ariel studied him.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

The League. She looked back at Nightwing. Dylan, beside him, had a jaw that was forever going to be connected to the floor. Nightwing offered a smile, offering her his support. Ariel turned back to Captain Atom, mind flashing briefly to what she knew but was holding back.

"I can't," she finally got out.

The words killed her. Years ago, she wouldn't have thought they would but she knew now just what an honor it was.

"We understand," Black Canary assured her.

Ariel grinned.

"Good, because if you didn't, I don't think I could spell it out for you," she joked.

Black Canary opened her mouth to speak but the doors slid open, letting in Zatanna.

"We've got a problem!" she announced.

* * *

Dylan woke up that morning, totally at peace. The bad guys had been taken down, albeit a few got a way. Okay, all in all, it was a good day. And now, he had to save the world again. Well, help save the world again. Couldn't it just stay saved for a little bit? He sat behind Ariel, trying not to scream as they zoomed above the streets on Loki.

"What are we looking for?" Dylan asked.

"We're on damage control," Ariel yelled back. "Means we make sure that no small crimes are going down while the team takes control of the big time shit."

"How does that help save the world?" Dylan asked.

"Less the heavy hitters have to worry about!" Ariel snapped.

"Aren't you a heavy hitter yourself?" Dylan inquired. "With your wind powers?"

"I don't want to talk about that," Ariel quipped.

"Well too bad," Dylan persisted. "You drag me into all your little schemes and I'm sick of it. I want answers."

"Not a chance. It's my business."

"I thought you'd say that," Dylan mumbled.

He tightened his grip on Ariel's waste, yanking her back with him. The two fell off Loki, falling towards the roof of a nearby building.

"Dylan, you fucking psycho!" Ariel screamed, trying to break his grip.

"You might want to save us with your wind powers," Dylan urged.

He himself was getting a tad nervous. The roof top was approaching so fast and he was nto going to be happy being a pancake.

"Ariel," he said, voice wavering a bit.

"FINE!" she snarled.

The wind around them picked up, growing and spinning fast. Right when Dylan thought the wind would fail them for sure and they'd die, the wind caught them. They hovered inches over the roof top, still upside down. Dylan breathed a sigh of relief as Ariel righted them and then he let go, dropping to the roof and landing on his feet.

"There," he gloated smugly. "Was that so hard?"

Ariel glared murderously at him.

"What is wrong with you?" she snarled.

"Me? Why are you so object to using your power? Two elements that can coexist together? That would be my trump card!" Dylan argued.

Ariel let out a sigh of frustration, turning away from him and walking a few paces away. She ran her hands over her face in frustration before turning back.

"When I first joined the team, I did so because I was forced to by the League," she explained. "I rebelled by making friends with a notorious criminal known as Triple B. She controlled wind and explained that she was a lab experiment. She thought our shared past as lab experiments ended with Cadmus but Cadmus was only the beginning."

Ariel paused, glancing around.

"I found out that our past extended to the Kroloteans, the Light and the Reach."

The last part was said with bitter hatred.

"I infiltrated the Light to learn what I could about the Reach. And because I was a former superhero, they chose me to experiment on. They put Triple B's genetic make up into me."

Dylan felt his eyes grow wide but tried to hide it. Ariel pointed at his face.

"See! Even you know that's disgusting and messed up."

She pointed at her own arm, at the pale veins there.

"Five years ago, if you cut me, I'd bleed gasoline. That made me unique. But B was special. She was perfect because she bled human blood. They made the perfect weapon to disguise as a human. But B, she got sick. She was sick for years, terminally sick with Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis. She was wasting away. Her one imperfection. But at the end, she welcomed death. At least she was free as the wind."

At that, Dylan felt the breeze lick at his cheek.

"Wait, Ariel, if her genetic make up in you, doesn't that mean you have her disease?" he asked.

Ariel's expression went dark."Oh no, I'm the lucky one. See, I'm immune to all known diseases."

Her eyes went to Dylan once more, pure hatred in them.

"They also infused me with Kryptonian DNA they got from Superman. In theory, I'm Conner's little sister," she growled. "Without the drawbacks of kryptonite weaknesses."

If Dylan's eyes could get any wider, they would have.

"But, you don't-"

"Have any powers?" Ariel finished. "Dude, I can fly now. And they suspect more powers will develop over time."

She closed her eyes.

"I'm a work in progress," she summed up.

Slowly, her eyes reopened.

"That's why I saved you from the Reach," she went on. "I won't let them or the Light use anyone ever again. I'll make sure I'm the last project."

Loki landed smoothly on the roof at Ariel's side. She rested a hand on the horse's muzzle.

"This is a secret that I'll give you the choice of keeping. I intended to tell Superman, at the very least. Maybe Conner too. He'd be a good big brother, don't ya think?"

"Ariel," Dylan began."Don't answer that," Ariel said. "Don't say anything to me about it. I live with it everyday. No need for me to constantly listen to someone talk about it."

Dylan opened his mouth to begin again but was interrupted by the crackling from the devices in their ears.

"Crisis averted," came Kaldur's voice.

"'Bout time," Ariel mumbled. "Beam us home."

"Ariel, there is something you should know," Kaldur warned.

"Spit it out," Ariel demanded, an edge to her voice.

"Wally….did not make it."

Dylan's jaw dropped in shock.

"No way, I just talked to him," he objected.

"This is hard for all of us," Kaldur said. "Come back to base so we can pay our respects."

"Zeta us up," Ariel agreed before Dylan could say anything.

Her face was dark again, her entire body tense. Dylan was glad he wasn't the Reach right about now.


	17. Chapter 17

"What are we supposed to do?" Ariel inquired. "A funeral or a wake?"

Nightwing wrapped an arm around her, offering as much support as possible.

"Nothing. He died doing what he loved. We remember him every day we move on and do this job."

Ariel smiled.

"Yeah well, I need a break. Returning to this gig has caused me major stress. Especially with babysitting Dylan."

"Which you did an excellent job at," Nightwing joked.

Ariel poked his face, eyes serious but hidden by the contacts she wore.

"Do not tease me on this," she instructed.

"I'm sorry," Nightwing said, all business now.

He drew her to him again.

"I'm thinking of taking some time off," he began carefully.

"You're retiring!" Ariel almost spazzed.

"No, just,"

Nightwing trailed off.

"Wally, Kaldur and I basically made this team," he said. "It just won't be the same. Not without him.""I get what you mean. Now if you'll excuse me, I realize now that Artemis is off guard and I can glitter her hair."

She smiled at him.

"Meet you at Al's later?" she asked.

"Deal," he agreed.

"Cool, we can take a vacation. I hear Brazil is lovely this time of year."

Nightwing walked away laughing and feeling a tad bit bad about the possible glitterfication of Artemis's hair.

* * *

Dylan stared at the holographic Kid Flash. He felt a bit sad but fear was more present in his mind. If this could happen to Wally, what was to stop this from happening to him? He'd been dragged into the superhero gig and hadn't even been smart enough to wear a mask. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he turned, managing to not let out that he'd about peed himself. Kaldur and M'Gann stood behind him. It was Kaldur, though, who had touched him.

"Dylan, I had meant to speak with you," Kaldur said.

Dylan had been looking at the white box in M'Gann's hands.

"I hope you will remain on the team but we understand if you decide to leave. I was under the impression Ariel bullied you into joining," Kaldur went on.

"I wish that was the case," Dylan admitted. "Actually, Ariel saved me. But I think I'll stay on."

His choice surprised him. He hadn't really wanted to stay. In fact, if they'd offered him Witness Protection, he would've readily taken it. Too late now.

"I knew you'd say that!" M'Gann gushed, happily.

She thrust the white box at him.

"And so did Ariel. She asked me to give you this before she left."

"Left? Where's she going?" Dylan asked, taking the box.

"Taking some time off," M'Gann replied as Dylan lifted the lid.

Staring back at him was a folded, wetsuit material shirt that was a dark blue with a white hem. The pants were of the same material, Dylan discovered, pulling the outfit out. He spied a note in the box, picking it up.

" _I leave the shoes to you,"_ it said.

Dylan's eyes widened. This was goodbye. Maybe not forever but still goodbye. While he still thought she was an ungrateful, unhinged broad, he'd grown attached. He dropped the clothes in the box, pushing them back in M'Gann's arms.

"I'll be right back," he assured her, breaking into a run for the Zeta Beams.

Ariel and Nightwing were leaving right as he arrived.

"You were just gonna leave with no goodbye?" he demanded.

"Nightwing, B01," the Zeta Beam droned.

Like that, Nightwing was gone. Ariel awaited her turn which was fast coming. Already the Zeta was gearing up.

"Take good care of the team, sidekick," she joked.

She smiled warmly, for once resembling sanity.

"Kick ass, Aquarion."

"Hell Fire E13."

With that, Ariel was gone.

* * *

Dylan landed solidly, lifting his hands. A large stream of water rose with them and he smiled.

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" he asked.

He was the perfect distraction for the Light's left over rogue goons. Their attention was intent on him, letting Beast Boy drop down on one, crushing him while Conner took out the other with one well placed punch.

'_Good job team!'_ M'Gann congratulated animatedly, landing the bio-ship on the water behind Dylan.

It shook as he returned the stream to its resting place but M'Gann didn't seem to mind.

"How many do we suspect are left?" he asked.

"Enough to keep us busy for a long time," Conner replied.

Dylan nodded, pressing the second button on his earring. It was a new addition to both his earring and his costume. The black and blue stealth mode bled away, leaving his usual blue and white.

"Aquarion, you're doing a great job!" M'Gann praised.

"Thanks Miss M," Dylan replied.

It had taken a bit for him to refer to his teammates by their code names rather than their actual names. Now he was a professional or so he hoped. He wanted to rub it in whenever it was Ariel came back. And that would be soon. She was leaving her mark all over the city, which meant both she and Nightwing were always nearby.

"Let's get back to the Watch Tower," Dylan suggested. "Barbara and I have a date."

"You lucky dog," Beast Boy joked, punching him playfully in the arm.

"You have no idea."

* * *

"You ready?" Barbara asked, waiting in the doorway.

"Let me grab my keys," Dylan answered, reaching in the dish next to the phone.

He'd bought his new apartment only two weeks ago so he had a few anxieties over leaving it for too long but Barbara had finally convinced him that loving an apartment was a little creepy. So tonight, they were going out. Right as he tucked the keys in his jean pocket, the phone rang. He glanced at Barbara who shook her head, smiling.

"I'll go wait in the car," she said, leaving.

Dylan answered the phone.

"Have I taught you nothing?"

The voice was familiar.

"Ariel?" he asked.

"No, I am vengeance. I am the night. I. Am. Batman!"

"Ha ha," Dylan said dryly. "You're insane."

"Yes but the special kind that gets things done," Ariel corrected.

They were both silent.

"So," Ariel began after a minute. "You're dating Barbara?"

"Yes," Dylan replied.

"Here I thought you leaned towards girls of a more…green persuasion," she mused.

"Yeah, because I want nothing more in life than to be pummeled by the half Kryptonian ex-boyfriends," he replied.

"True, true. With that clarified," she trailed off, sounding as if she was sucking in air. **"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! BARBARA!? REALLY?! SO MANY WRONG THINGS! WHAT KIND OF SIDEKICK ARE YOU?!"**

"I was never your sidekick," Dylan said flatly.

"Lies! I taught you everything you know.""And I improved all your lessons," he retorted. "Go back to Nightwing."

He didn't ever think he'd be able to say Dick.

"Well fine," Ariel said, clearly pouting. "Before I go, how's my team?""My team is excellent," Dylan replied.

He glanced at his watch. He'd wasted exactly 10 minutes on this conversation.

"I won't even point out how wrong you are. And another thing."Dylan rolled his eyes.

'_Here we go,'_ he thought.

"If a girl wears a dress designed by Coach, I don't care if it's knock off , TJ Maxx or the real thing, you **DO NOT **wear jeans on your date."

"How do you know I'm wearing jeans?" he asked.

"How indeed?" Ariel joked, hanging up.

Dylan set the phone down, glancing around the apartment.

"How indeed," he repeated.

* * *

Barbara jumped a bit when Dylan opened the driver's side door, climbing into his SUV. His jeans were gone, replaced with a nice pair of slacks.

"I thought you said you like wearing jeans," Barbara said, though she looked pleasantly surprised.

"I had a change of heart," Dylan replied, smiling cryptically.

"How?" Barbara asked.

Dylan chuckled a bit.

"How indeed?"


End file.
